A Chance Meeting
by Prince Darkly
Summary: Right after the war, Harry Potter and his godson disappeared. For five years, everyone has been searching for him with no luck. For Auror Draco Malfoy, it was more than just finding Harry. It was to get these feelings he had been harboring silently off his chest. And then one night, he found a pub called The Serpents Den, and took shelter from a heavy rain storm.


**Prince** **Darkly:** This is merely an experiment. I have to write at least one chapter of this idea to get it out of my system, so it won't interfere with my main work, _A Thin Line Between Night and Day_.

This had light inspiration from the anime _Bartender_. As someone who was inspired, and a love for alcohol, as well as Harry Potter, here's the mix I created.

A Chance Meeting

* * *

It was raining hard, a hope for an end of a harsh drought. But for one Draco Malfoy, the downpour wasn't a symbol of hope. It irritated him to no end for he hadn't been aware it would rain. So, his clothes didn't protect him. And carrying a case with important papers only infuriated him more.

And on top of all of this, it was late at night. A time when most establishments were closed. Draco wandered around for possible shelter. Through the thick rain, he caught sight of a pub. The sign above the door read The Serpents Den.

Strange, he thought, a lonesome bar for witches and wizards located in the middle of nowhere in London. Being an Auror, Draco knew magical locations when he saw them. Setting aside his worries, he entered. Draco gracefully wiped his face, as he took in the strange atmosphere. He was glad to see he was the only customer, which meant no one witnessed Auror Malfoy looking like a drowned rat.

The Serpents Den gave him a sense of déjà vu.

It was like stepping inside the Slytherin common room back at Hogwarts.

The lighting was a low green, so as not to hurt the eyes in this darkness of a pub. The furniture was a little more modern, but the colors were dark. At one end there was the bar, with a whole group of tables beyond. And at the end was a strange mantelpiece over a warm fire. Strangely, next to the fireplace was an empty owl cage.

The placement wasn't the strange part. It was the condition of the cage that caught Draco's eye in the first place. It was dented and bent, as if the cage had a terrible fall from great height.

 _A fellow Slytherin created this. It's nice._

Draco had a closer look at the mantelpiece. There was a statue of a dragon, he recognized it from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint from where. The statue was surrounded by random objects. One was an old locket with a strange jewel, and then there was a golden snitch sitting idly, a large grey feather of some great beast, and then lastly a rather long single piece of snake skin.

 _Hiss!_

Startled, Draco turned to see a larger snake than the skin on the mantle, coiled up on one of the tables puffing at him. By the shape of the head, he recognized a boa of some sort. He couldn't identify what breed, for it was albino and had no other strange features.

"Sorry about him, he likes his little space over by the far to himself at this time of night." A voice called out, appearing from the back of the bar.

"I've had my fair share of snakes." Malfoy hated his days of having to deal with Nagini. That snake liked no one but her master.

The Auror made his way over to the bar, careful to remain out of striking range of the snake. Draco set his bag down on one seat and sat in the next. He studied the bartender with curiosity, and found he didn't recognize him as one of his own housemates.

The man had slightly tanned skin, if a little pale now from working here he presumed, dark hair combed back, and startling green eyes. There was something oddly strange about the eyes. Malfoy had seen them before, he was sure of it.

"Here. Freshly made for the wandering wizard hiding out from the rain." The bartender placed a pint.

Draco recognized the smell of butterbeer anywhere. He gladly took a swig, the stuff warmed his bones and weary body. He sat it down, a little surprised about the taste.

"Wow...that's a bit strong."

"Figured you would need it. You look like you've been having an awful time. So I added a little extra kick."

"Thanks. What else do you have here?"

"Whatever you desire. As you can see, I have quite the selection of bottles." The man motioned to the rows of bottles behind him, standing tall and proud on lit shelves.

"Anything I desire, huh? You're bold for a Slytherin."

"Actually... I'm not."

"Really? Then why the Slytherin common room theme?" Draco was definitely curious now. Not many people can say they ventured into Slytherin common room who weren't of that house.

"It's a reflection of what could have been. When sorted, the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin. But I fought it and was placed elsewhere." Those green eyes held an emotion Draco recognized.

"You regret it, don't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I let it put me in Slytherin."

"I can tell you would have been great. You like snakes when most are squimish. So, what kind of snake is he?" Draco referred to the albino creature that was now slithering on the bar towards them.

"He's an albino red tailed boa. Currently two years old, so he's still practically a baby." The young man held out an arm, and the snake slithered up and coiled around it's owner's neck like a necklace.

Ah, yes now Draco can see the designs of a red tail boa. The deep red along the back he couldn't see very well in this dim lighting. The snake flicked it's tongue out at Draco.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Severus."

Draco stared at the bartender in surprise. That was a name he hadn't heard in five years, not since the war. He took a sip of his butterbeer, noticing he was already near finished.

"What's your name, if I may ask? I am Draco Malfoy, if you don't already know."

"Can't forget your face. I last heard you became an Auror. And my name is James. James Evans." The man had begun to clean glasses he had served to previous customers.

"Yes, it was strenuous work, but it was worth it. I've been tasked to find someone. Someone I know disappeared, and everyone is worried something happened." Draco explained, his mind thinking over what he knew of the person he had been searching for this past year.

"Is it Harry Potter, perhaps?" James motioned to a Daily Prophet left on the bar.

Draco reached for it, and read the headlines, "STILL SEARCHING FOR POTTER".

"Yes, actually. Haven't had much luck."

"Good luck in your search." James looked like he was going to say more, but then crying was heard upstairs.

"Excuse me." The bartender quickly left to take care of the child in distress.

Draco had time to think over everything here at the bar. Now that he thought about it, James looked like Potter. But there was no scar, or glasses. But a few other hints had his mind reeling.

He now suspected where the big grey feather came from. He shivered at the memory of a great hippogriff that ruined his third year. Though Draco now knew he was partially to blame for that incident. And then there was the owl cage. He wasn't quite sure of it, but it certainly looked like Hedwig's old cage. The snitch was easy. Harry Potter had been a Seeker for the Gryffindor team.

And the name. Potter's father had been James. And Draco wasn't entirely sure, but Evans might have been Lily Potter's maiden name. Draco will have to check his records later.

On top of that, the bartender was at ease around him. Most people looked at Draco, and draw back out of fear. His past was still fresh on everyone's minds, so it was strange for a stranger to be comfortable and interact as if they were old friends.

But that doesn't explain how he knew the inside of Slytherin common room.

As far as Draco was concerned, Potter had never even stepped one foot inside. This was the detail that bothered the Auror the most. He carefully withdrew his wand, and with a swish he enhanced his hearing.

 _"Here you go, Teddy. That should help you sleep. No monsters are coming to get you. They have to get past me first."_

 _"Okay. You promise?"_

 _"I promise. Now go back to sleep."_

Draco was startled when Severus launched at his wand. He quickly placed it in his coat, as the snake hissed at him. James reentered the bar and quickly pulled the snake away.

"Be nice to our guest. One more mean behavior from you, and it's back to your cage."

The snake hissed, and green eyes stared at Draco suspiciously. Then the suspicion was gone, as James placed Severus on the floor. Draco had no more doubts now. This was Harry Potter standing before him. Although he didn't speak parstletongue, he understood the snake and for a split second became weary of his customer.

"I finished the butterbeer. What else do you have here?"

"As I said before, anything your heart desires." James took the pint glass and began to wash it.

"Then give me something sweet, but strong, and red."

"Red? I thought for someone like you, you would go for green." James commented, as he thought over what to make.

"I'm in the mood for red." Draco watched as the bartender had the inspiration to make something.

Draco watched intently as the man worked. He didn't pay any attention to what drinks were being mixed, his eyes were more on James. He wasn't sure if the bartender was putting on a show, but his skills were impressive. And then all too soon, he poured the drink in a glass and served.

"What is it?" Draco inquired as he lifted the glass up to take a sip.

It was just what he wanted. Sweet, but strong, not too strong, and most importantly red. The flavor was perfectly balanced where it didn't overwhelm the other. What surprised him was the sweetness reminded him of apples.

"The drink is called Jack Rose. It's a cocktail made of applejack, grenadine, and lemon or lime juice. I personally don't like lime, so I used lemon juice for more fresh taste."

"I like it. Is there anything else you can make?"

"Lots of things. But I would have to offer you a small meal to hold in the alcohol."

"What do you have to offer?"

"Would you like sweets, or something with bread and cheese?"

"Crackers and cheese would be good."

"I'll add some bread on the side, just in case." James left to gather a plate.

Draco sipped his cocktail, all the while eying the snake. It took place on a bar stool, curled up and watching him. This boa was protective over it's owner. James came back with a plate of crackers, various slices of cheese, and two pieces of bread.

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel the Jack Rose right now." Draco was relieved for snacks.

"The butterbeer probably isn't helping. Forgive me for not offering food with it earlier, you seemed to have handled it like you ate beforehand."

"It's not your fault. It takes a lot to effect me."

"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want to be the cause of you passing out so quickly."

"So, how do you know the inside of Slytherin common room?"

"A few friends I know from that house described it to me. I hope I did the common room some justice."

"You did well, for someone who's never stepped foot in there. Makes me feel like I'm at home." Draco sipped his drink, as he thought over how to get Harry to reveal himself without scaring him away.

The first problem was the snake. If Severus was anything like Nagini, then a wave of his wand to remove whatever glamors or spells his former nemesis was using to change his appearance, would be out of the question. Severus would react before Draco could finish the spell.

And would most likely get himself bitten.

"Well, glad it feels like home to you. Not many Slytherins come by to judge for me."

"I should spread the word later. Right now, I'm just enjoying this place too much. How long do you suppose this downpour should last?" Draco noted with worry as the sound of rain became more prominent, which meant the rain was worse than when he entered the pub.

"I don't know. But by the sound of it, you're welcome to stay in the extra bedroom upstairs. I'll even put Severus in his tank, so he won't mess with you when you sleep. He doesn't seem to like you." James sent his snake an odd look, of which the boa shrank back a little, but didn't budge on his bar stool.

"Thanks. I have to wake up early and make my way back to my office and report a false lead." Draco knew he had little time left, to stay awake, if he wanted to get some rest before he made his way.

"You sure you want to stay up?"

"Yeah, it's been too long since I relaxed like this. An enjoyed decent company who isn't afraid of me." Draco was being honest. "What else can you make that's red?"

He had just finished his cocktail, and already halfway through his snacks.

"You sure you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?" James half joked, as he cleaned the glass.

"It's to give me the inspiration to never give up. I have to find him, I never got the chance to thank him for saving me when he didn't have to. Not after all the years I tortured him in school."

The air was still. Draco wasn't sure why he revealed such a personal thing, it might have been the drink, or his own depression getting a better grasp of him. In his mind, he knew the man behind the counter was indeed, Harry, but he knew he couldn't just grab him and demand him to remove the glamors. That wouldn't go over well, for either Harry or Draco. And with a kid sleeping upstairs, Draco didn't have the heart to disturb a child's sleep.

Another part of Draco's need to find Harry, was to get something off of his chest. Something he had been harboring in secret for far too long. The secret was eating him away, until all that he could think of was Harry. Draco wanted to get it out in the open and be done with it. A part of him expected to be turned down.

But there was still just that one bit of hope that was torturing him.

Draco blinked when a new drink was placed in front of him. The color was deeper than the previous, and thicker. Curious, he held the glass, smelling it first. It was sweet with a hint of lime. He took a taste testing sip.

Gray eyes stared at James with intensity.

Somehow, the new drink tasted just how Draco felt towards someone. The taste was encouraging him to just lay out his feelings to the bartender, who he knew it was Harry. He knew in his heart, but Draco was hesitant.

Carefully Draco placed the glass on the counter.

"What is this?"

"Aphrodire. It is a careful mix of framboise liquor, rose wine, white curacao, and lime juice. Does it displease you?" James seemed hurt by his customer's reaction.

"No. I like it a lot. You just amazed me, that's all. How did you know I'm suffering from a broken heart?"

Green eyes looked away.

"Because I'm going through the same sickness."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

"And you give me a drink that I'm guessing is meant for couples...why?"

"I have dishes to clean." The now awkwardly shy bartender gathered up dirty dishes and made his way to the back.

"Come back here, Harry."

The figure stopped, his back tense. Draco blushed heavily, fuck Merlin the drinks must be getting to him. But at the same time they gave him the courage to keep going.

"I know it's you. I know those eyes anywhere. And I can name the majority of your trinkets over above the fire. There's the golden snitch, you were a talented Seeker. Then there's Hedwig's cage, which I'm really sorry for what happened to her, and the feather of that bloody hippogriff from third year, and if I am correct, that's the locket Dumbledore nearly died for."

The dark haired man placed the container of dirty dishes down. With a sigh, he turned around to face Draco, and with a wave of his hand, the glamors were gone. Draco couldn't help but stare, relieved to see the familiar scar and unruly hair.

What surprised Draco was the fact there was one missing feature on that face.

"You look better without those silly glasses." The blonde commented.

"How did you know it was me?"

"The moment you looked at me when the snake hissed at you. I've taken care of Nagini enough times to know when a snake reports to it's owner." At the mention of her name, Severus puffed up and hissed.

"All right, all right, I won't say her name." Draco held his hands up, getting the message.

 _"Severus, calm yourself."_ Harry boldly spoke parstletongue in front of the Auror.

The boa lowered his head and recoiled on the bar stool. Draco resisted the shivers that threatened to make themselves known. He hated hearing Voldemort speak that language. But when he heard Potter speak it, the hisses sounded sexy to his ears.

"So...what happens now?" Harry turned his attention back at Draco.

"Well, for starters, you can explain to me why you've been hiding these last five years."

"It started with a bad breakup with Ginny. I tried to make everything seem...normal. But, well, I realized I couldn't marry her." Harry started to hand clean the dishes to keep his hands busy with the awkward story.

"Why couldn't you marry the Weasley girl?"

"Because I'm gay."

 _Oh. Oh!_

"That's... Some pretty big news, there, Potter. And let me guess, she found out and went ballistic?"

"In a way. She found it...strange. I told her I loved her, but not in that way. She thought I put up a front for everyone, including her, to make her look like a fool. I tried to explain that's not what it was about, but she wouldn't listen." Green eyes were focused on what he was doing, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyways, she got Ron involved and things got worse. Deciding this wasn't worth the kind of environment for Teddy, I took him and left in the middle of the night. And I never looked back. At the start I felt insulted angry, when in the papers those two made it seem like nothing happened. Not once did they mention the arguments, or the curses thrown at me, or the threats of taking Teddy away from me."

Draco stared in disbelief.

"That's not at all what they said to me when I interviewed them. Although the Weasley girl kept blabbing it was all her fault and crying her eyes out."

"Well, I don't feel sorry for her. Not after those threats those two made. It's one thing to be angry at someone, it's another to bring a child in the conflict to punish the other."

"So what made you decide to open a pub in the middle of nowhere in London?"

"I had to make a living to keep us afloat. The ministry was keeping a good eye on my vaults. So with some help digging into the Black vaults, I bought this spot, made some modifications, and The Serpents Den was born. I made a pup so it would be a good way of keeping up with the news and rumors of the ministry searching for me."

"Where did you learn to mix alcohol?"

"A muggle taught me. He was an old man, and he was the best in London. So I went to him to be my teacher. Took a while, but I got the hang of it. I was going to have him be the only muggle to set foot in here, but he died before the pub was finished."

"How come you didn't also turn it into a bed and breakfast?"

"Too risky. If someone recognized Teddy, then this place will be abandoned. I would hate to leave it behind."

"So...how do you know the inside of the Slytherin common room? I'm pretty sure you didn't have any friends who told you our secrets." Draco was curious about this detail most of all.

"Er...well, remember in second year, when the fear of the chamber of secrets being opened?"

"How could I forget?"

"Ron and I kind of stole some hair from Crabbe and Goyle and drank a Polyjuice Potion..."

Draco started laughing, startling Harry. Green eyes stared as the blonde doubled over, trying to regain his breath and most important his composure.

"Forgive the unsightly display but...Potter, you just answered one of the biggest mysteries that's been bothering me all these years! And the daring audacity of you two! Oh Merlin, the idea of Gryffindors willingly sneak into the snakes den is stupidly brave!"

"It's not unsightly when I like your laugh..."

Gray eyes snapped up at Harry, and the other looked away, suddenly shy.

"Harry...can I tell you something a little personal?"

Green eyes focused on Draco with a mix of fear, hope and tenderness. Seeing those eyes without glasses really did wonders not just for the face, but the eyes. The bright shade of green popped out more when they weren't behind glasses.

"Yeah, sure."

"First off, thank you. Thank you for saving me, when you didn't have to."

"You're welcome. In a way, we saved each other in the war a couple of times."

"Secondly, I've been having a crush on you since sixth year."

Cue awkward silence.

"You're not joking, right?"

"Remember the potion Slughorn made, where if we smelled it we can smell someone we desired most? It was your scent I smelled. And that's when I realized I had a crush on you. It was confusing, and really uncomfortable at the time. Hence why I acted out of order towards you. And for that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did out of fear."

"When did you get over your fear?'

"The moment I saw your lifeless body."

Draco paused to breathe.

"I didn't say anything because you were still with Ginny. And when you disappeared five years ago, I was scared. I was scared because, I saw you dead once. I couldn't face it again. I couldn't face the likely possibility of finding you dead, when I was too stupid and afraid not to express my feelings toward you. They didn't want me on this job of searching for you."

"Because of your past."

"Exactly. It took four years of pleading. And last year, your friend Granger finally granted me to be part of the search. She knew I don't do well in groups, since the other Aurors judge me, she assigned me to work solo. And to think...I find you here, out of random, when I'm taking shelter from a rain storm."

"What amazing luck indeed."

"Yeah. So, I said it. I got the feelings off my chest. I feel lighter already. Or the drink is getting to me."

"May I get something off my chest?" Harry seemed agitated, but found the courage he needed after listening to Draco's confession.

"I'm not stopping you, Potter."

"I've had a crush on you, too. I just didn't realize it until the fire. When I saw you, trapped, I couldn't ignore you. And I had a feeling you had a crush on me, when you yelled at Crabbe and Goyle to stop."

"Then...why haven't you said anything?"

"I wanted to, really wanted to, when I broke up with Ginny. But I was afraid for Teddy's life. And I was afraid if I even got into contact with you, the ministry would somehow find out and then I would be found and apprehended. And quite possibly Teddy taken away from me."

"Harry, you always assume the worst. If you want, I can send them a letter in the morning saying that you have been found, but you're too afraid to come out of hiding. I will even send it to Granger, oh excuse me, Mrs. Weasley now, and only to her if it makes you feel better."

"You would do that for me?"

"Harry, I would go to the ends of the earth just for you. Always."

At those words the other blushed, suddenly shy again. He was inexperienced with relationships, and he wasn't used to be given such deep words so openly. He looked up to see Draco admiring him, and his blush deepened.

"Can I...kiss you?" Draco whispered, afraid of stepping out of line.

With a shy nod, the pair leaned over the solid oak bar and kissed. Harry tasted of pumpkin, as if he had recently snacked on pumpkin pasties, and Draco found it fit well with those soft lips. They felt nice against his chapped pair, which he knew tasted like his most recent drink. The mix of Aphrodire and pumpkin was interesting and intoxicating. Draco boldly reached with pale hands to cup tanned cheeks, and the kiss deepened with newfound passion.

When they parted for breath, their faces flushed, and eyes shining bright, they both felt that this was right.

"Draco, would you stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
